I. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of personal tool holders and, more particularly, to a belt mounted holder which has a scabbard for receiving a common type of carpenter's tool.
II. Description of the Related Art.
As is well known, there are many types of tool holders which working persons utilize to maintain various tools close by the body for ease of use. Typically, it is quite easy to mislay small tools which are frequently used by a working person, and it has been found that to have a particular means for maintaining the tools with the person proves quite valuable in both saving time in looking for a mislaid tool and in preventing the possibility of a lost tool. For instance, carpenters typically will have a belt which will have a loop for holding hammers and like accessories, and very possibly will have holders which will maintain measuring tapes and other small implements to the tool belt. Electricians and like trades typically utilize pouches which hold specialized tools of the trade, and these pouches are typically affixed to a belt warn by the working person.
It has been found that there is a need for a tool holder as contemplated in the present invention which is inexpensive and is of such simplicity that a typical carpenter's square may be maintained therein on a belt worn by the working person.